star_glitcher_fefandomcom-20200214-history
Mythical
Mythical is a Spectrum mode accessed from Catastrophe by pressing M. To access it from Mayhem, press "F" (Destiny), then "M" (Calamity), then "M" (Catastrophe), then "M". Mythical is one of two triple major modes, the other being Cataclysm. This submode of Catastrophe represents good. Appearance Mythical has a variety of colors, ranging from blue to purple. Its primary color is blue. A Mythical user has the exact same pose as a Catastrophe user, with arms held against the torso. Wings Mythical has twelve wings in a double rotor arrangement. The inner small wings are blue and purple, while the outer large wings are light blue and light purple. The neon effect causes the outer wings to appear white. Effects A Mythical user emanates light purple particles from their left foot and light blue particles from their right foot. Like the wings, the neon effect causes both of these to appear white. Mythical has three sets of rings: a small white ring, a medium blue ring, and a large light purple ring. Mythical has two sets of streaks rising from the ground: small blue ones near the user and large light purple ones further out. Transformation ]Mythical's transformation from Catastrophe is identical to Cataclysm's transformation except for different colors and text. Mythical's colors are light blue and light purple. The user (as Catastrophe) rises slightly into the air while extending their right arm upwards and their left arm downwards. Orbs of color appear at their hands. Initially, only a set of arcs appear on the ground. A moment later, a glowing ball appears above the user and grows in size. The ball begins to emit streaks. After five seconds, the ball explodes and is accompanied by intense sound effects and screen shaking. Mythical's lines are: * Pre-Transformation: "What does it take to be honourable?" * Post-Transformation: "There's nothing greater than doing what's right!" * Pop-Up: "Are you gonna stop now or what?" * Large Pop-Up: "SYNTH ONBOUND!" Gameplay Mythical is approximately the same speed as Cataclysm. Compared to that mode, Mythical's Z does less damage, but has a shorter cooldown and duration of immobility. Z The user stops and points forwards for half a second, then returns to normal speed (it is possible to switch modes immediately after pointing). Translucent blue circles around the mouse target indicate where swords will fall. Swords are generated above the targeted area and take 1 - 1.5 seconds to fall onto their target. Each sword takes away more than half of a player's health and can sometimes instakill a player. The attack increases the abuse meter slightly and has a 7 second cooldown. Miscellaneous * Mythical's music is "Battle of Oblivion" from the game Bravely Second. * Prior to the August 12, 2019 update, Mythical had a slightly improved version of Destiny's Z ability. loplkc described this as an "extremely mediocre attack" and promised a new ability in the future. * Mythical's Z was released on February 2, 2020. * It is not known for certain what Mythical's large pop-up text refers to. One possibility is that it refers to a music synthesizer (a synth) in Mythical's music. "Onbound" likely means "arriving", though it is not a usual word. Category:Modes Category:Spectrum Category:M Modes Category:Special Moves